El Tiempo de las Flores de Cerezo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: One-Shot/Isshin&Masaki/Cada mes él cumplía su promesa de ir al mundo humano, solo por verla a ella. Sin importar lo que dijera la Sociedad de Almas, ellos mantendrían su juramento cada que florecieran los cerezos y su amor duraría, si pudieran, mil años.


_-¡Hola, amads lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pues yo si [^w^] ahora quisiera compartirles este One-Shot dedicado a la pareja más encantadora de todo Bleach, la principal, porque sin ella nuestro sexy y amado protagonista no existiría, me refiero a Masaki e Isshin Kurosaki [:D] _

_Hikari: ¿cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Qué esto no era ByaHisa?_

_-De hecho al principio lo era, pero sentí que el fic iba más de acuerdo a la historia de Isshin y Masaki,de alguna manera, relacioné la canción de "Sakura Biyori" de Mai Hoshimura, el 10° Ending del anime…Enserio que me quedé picada con la canción, tanto que fue la responsable de este fic [:3] Por lo que les recomiendo escucharla para que lean a gusto…_

_Hikari: Bueno, sin más explicaciones por parte de Nee-san (más porque se tiene que dormir ya) aclaramos que __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA, Y QUE SI NEE-SAN OBTIENE LOS DERECHOS DE BLEACH HARÁ FANSERVICE PARA TODOS. (MÁS PARA EL ICHIRUKI)**_

_-Ok, eso ultimo luego del parecido no tenía que ir, pero estuvo bien [xD] Sin más ¡Lean!_

* * *

><p><strong>EL TIEMPO DE LAS FLORES DE CEREZO<strong>

Una muchacha de 16 años, cabello castaño y largo, ojos claros y tez blanca había salido de la escuela muy rápidamente, tomando sus libros casi guardándolos bruscamente, para salir corriendo por las calles de Karakura sin molestarse en chocar con alguien, todo porque tenía que llegar a cierto punto, todo para verlo a _él._

Masaki corría desesperada hasta que alcanzó a visualizar las colinas que daban a un parque en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, a paso veloz, sin inmutarse por el cansancio o la agitación, continuó su carrera subiendo la empinada colina por medio de las escaleras de concreto hasta llegar a la parte más solitaria del parque. Perfecto. Llegó y se detuvo a jalar el aire que había perdido en la corrida, una vez hecho eso, miró el cielo en busca de alguna señal. Nada, sólo el cielo a punto del atardecer. Miró el reloj que traía en su muñeca derecha y notó que era tarde, las 7:00 y _él _todavía no se aparecía. Frunció el ceño un poco disgustada y triste, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de ese lugar. Mientras perdía su vista al horizonte que daba a la amplia vista de Karakura y al cielo rosado del atardecer, una brisa algo helada y fuerte le revolvió el cabello y la falda del colegio, más hizo mecer las ramas de los árboles de Sakura que florecían en esa hermosa primavera.

Arreglándose los mechones rebeldes, no había notado la presencia de alguien frente suyo, ella saltó un poco de la impresión al ver que ahí estaba a quien esperaba encontrar, como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento.

—Hola, mocosa…—saludó el joven de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa amplia—o ¿Qué tienes? Pareciera que viste un fantasma…—dijo divertido ante la expresión de la cara de Masaki todavía pálida, él siempre le hacía ese tipo de bromitas pesadas desde que lo había conocido.

— ¡Cállate, tonto! — Sentenció la castaña parándose con los puños apretados— ¡Por tu culpa salí disparada de la escuela! ¡Se te tenía que ocurrir venir y avisar de último minuto! —dijo molesta, dispuesta a partirle la cara de un golpe, pero este fue detenido por el chico frente a ella hábilmente.

—Contrólate, Masaki…—dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con sorna—Bien sabes que no me puedes golpear, eres mucho más débil…—error por parte de él, pues la chica sonrió con malicia y en menos de lo que se había alardeado, ya estaba en el suelo arrodillado, quejándose del golpe que ella le había proporcionado en sus partes nobles. El lugar más sagrado de la anatomía masculina—M-Maldita…—susurró con el ceño fruncido y una venita en la sien. Masaki miraba con autosuficiencia.

—Si, tienes razón. Soy más débil pero admítelo, nadie pega como yo, Isshin—dijo ella mientras que el mencionado se levantaba del pasto—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Dijiste que querías venir a dar un paseo, así que andando…

Algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien, y quien era ese alguien más que Isshin, que le miraba serio y le tomaba de la mano, nunca lo había visto así. Masaki se quedó estática al ver la reacción del Shinigami. Él sólo ponía esa mirada cuando peleaba contra esas cosas enormes que se llamaban Hollows, pero ahora no había nada de eso ¿Qué estaría pasando entonces? Al notar que seguían tomados de las manos, ambos se sonrojaron y acto seguido, se soltaron apenados, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado. Un carraspeo por parte del chico se hiso presente para romper el silencio y así poder hablar.

—Bueno…—comenzó—Lo que te quiero decir es que…—agachó la cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no quería. Lo que le diría sería algo que tal vez se lo tomaría mal, pero era mejor confesarlo a tener que ocultarle las cosas a su mejor amiga humana—Masaki, tengo que decirte que…La Sociedad de Almas ya sabe que vengo a verte…

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron de la sorpresa, mientras que algo dentro de ella se rompía ¿Pero por qué se sentía así? Oh, claro. Porque lo que hacía él, irla a visitar cada mes al mundo de los vivos era una ilegalidad si no le daban autorización, y es que Isshin Kurosaki, ese chico que apareció en su vida como un Shinigami luego de salvarla de ser comida por un Hollow no hace más de unos cuantos meses, siempre se escapaba de ese lugar llamado Sereitei para verla. Algo la hacía sentir culpable, y es que ella se sentía mal al tener que causarle tantos problemas. Ella bajó la mirada y él noto eso, se acercó para levantarle el rostro y hacer que lo mirara, pero ella rechazó la mano que le tocaba el mentón, subiendo por su propia voluntad la vista de nueva cuenta.

—¿Masaki? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un aire de preocupación su amigo. Ella asintió difícilmente, para así empezar a hablar.

—Si…Es sólo que…Lo siento, ya que te está causando tantos problemas. No deberías venir y lo sabes…

—Yo vengo porque quiero, no por que alguien me lo pida o porque tú tengas la culpa—confesó Isshin sonriéndole cálidamente, mientras ella respondía el gesto, pues sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ambos se sonrieron así por un rato, para luego olvidarse de la conciencia y abrazarse, aun así, ese contacto no les molestaba desde hace tiempo atrás, pareciera que de tan solo dos veces que lo habían hecho ya estuvieran acostumbrado de años. Ella se reconfortó en el pecho de su _amigo _mientras este mismo le sobaba el cabello y los hombros. Ella se sentía segura a su lado, como si él pudiese protegerla de todo, y él perdía todo temor y todo problema con sólo estar con la humana. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y que les hubiera agradado que así fuese, se separaron.

—Bueno, ahora si vamos a ver que hacemos—comentó Isshin, mientras su compañera sonreía y ambos se encaminaban a las afueras del parque para poder ir de vuelta a la ciudad.

Llegaron al centro y como siempre, hicieron millones de cosas. Se habían ido a comer e Isshin había devorado más de lo podía comer una persona normal, pero Masaki pensó que alguien que vivía como alma pudiese tener ese tipo de hambre ¿No? Fueron a varias de las tiendas, vieron una película en el cine, y por ultimo, al punto de las 9:00 de la noche, caminaban de vuelta hacia el mismo lugar de su encuentro, de sus encuentros de cada mes, pues ya era hora de que él se marchara.

Sonrieron pesadamente, a ninguno le gustaba terminar de esa manera, no después de tantas cosas tan bellas que sucedían estando con el otro, de pasarla bien, reír y hacer de sus grises existencias un color brillante. Masaki le miró con sus ojos detonantes de tristeza, mientras que el pelinegro le abrazaba como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero algo le hiso sentirse extraño. Una rara corriente como de electricidad le recorrió la espina dorsal, mientras que Masaki sólo pedía internamente que no le soltara ¿Pero por qué? Se suponía que sólo eran _amigos _¿Qué no? Pues no. No eran sólo amigos, eran algo más ¿Pero qué? Si eran más que amigos ¿Acaso serían amantes? No, porque si él no sintiera ese mismo calor, esa misma alegría y otros miles de sentimientos no podía haber nada. No podían ser más que amigos, ser eso llamado amantes sería demasiado complicado de explicar, y era algo que no claramente sentía que no eran. Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, mientras que la limpió en el sacó del Kurosaki para así, separarse de su contacto, aunque no le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

—Ya es tarde…Debes irte…—dijo con melancolía, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, vio que él tampoco quería irse, y al soltar esas palabras se sorprendió un poco.

—Pero…Espera no…Aun tengo algo que decirte…—titubeó el Shinigami mientras ella ponía una mirada expectante y un tanto dubitativa—Masaki yo…Quiero confesarte algo…

—¿Qué…cosa?

—Y-Yo…Es que es algo difícil…

—Dilo, baka…—ordenó la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Entonces resopló—Seguramente será otra de tus bromas…Bueno, nos veremos dentro de un mes ¡Avísame con tiempo cuando vengas eh! —se había dado media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo la detenía. Pronto sintió un calor extraño recorrerla, pero agradable en sí, mientras que estaba atrapada en unos varoniles brazos y los labios de alguien…Y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

Kurosaki la había besado de sorpresa, no midió sus acciones pero le importaba un cacahuate lo que pasara. Ahora sólo eran ellos dos…Había besado a su _nakama _sin remordimientos, la tomó de la mano porque ella se marcharía sin saber su más grande secreto: que él se había enamorado, y el conflicto era que ella era la responsable de que su corazón saltara desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. Al verla caminar para irse, sintió como una punzada en el estomago le causaba malestar ¡Era ahora o nunca! Olvidándose del miedo, la tomó de la mano, para luego agarrarla de la cintura y robarle ese beso que tanto había añorado pero no se atrevía a pedirle, todo por miedo de ser rechazado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que por el hecho de que Masaki no se había apartado ante el acto, tendría una oportunidad en su corazón…Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

Los pulmones les pedían a gritos oxigeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse ¡Qué molesto estar en el Giga! Pensó el pelinegro ¡Que odiosa es la naturaleza! Pensó ella. Pero aun así, se sonrieron, como siempre, mientras que sus rostros continuaban rojos del calor interno y la confortabilidad, así mismo sus labios estaban algo hinchados de ese beso que había sido tan tímido, tan tierno, tan placentero, duradero y apasionado a la vez. Isshin le acarició el rostro todavía tomándole de la cintura mientras ella seguía con las manos alrededor de su cuello, pues las había dirigido ahí al beso robado de su _nakama._

—Te amo, Masaki…Eso es lo que te quería confesar. Y ahora a lo sabes—susurró él en su oído, mientras a su acompañante se le escapaba una risita divertida. Se abrazó más de él y se acercó a su oreja, para sí poder susurrarle…

—Te amo, Isshin…—y volvió a besarla, pero más sutilmente, sin dejarse llevar, cuidando que ella no se sintiera incomoda y como siempre, cuidándola del más mínimo disgusto.

—Ahora tengo que irme…—la soltó del abrazo, mientras ella miraba desconcertada como lo que tenía en frente se perdía, otra vez.

—¡Espera! —dijo inconscientemente, él la miró curioso—Es decir…¿Qué pasará con eso que me contaste? ¿Qué harás con la Sociedad de Almas? —Isshin sólo sonrió con galantería.

—Vendré de todos modos…—respondió calmado—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué seguiría las reglas? ¡Olvídalo! Al diablo si me degradan…Nada me importa más que estar contigo—aseguró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada y esta tomaba de su mano.

—Te esperaré…Mientras tú prometas que volverás…

—Jamás te defraudaría, Masaki. Primero muerto antes que no cumplirte a ti—entonces sacó la espada y la encajó en el aire, dándole una ligera vuelta para así abrir la puerta hacía el otro mundo, mientras una Mariposa Infernal aparecía a sus espaldas—¡Trata de no meterte en problemas, mocosa!

—¡Cierra la boca, baka-mono! —renegó ella con una venita brotándole de la cien, pero entonces cambió su rostro a uno más cariñoso—Adiós, Isshin…Gracias…

—Te amo…

—Te amo…

Y así él desapareció después de atravesar el Sekai y perderse en la luz. Ella se tocó los labios, deseando que esa sensación quedara graba en su boca por siempre y que se volviese a repetir algún día futuro.

El aire sopló helado mientras que las hojas rosadas de los árboles caían delicadamente en un baile. Isshin volvería cada Luna Llena, y ella esperaba que esos días los cerezos florecieran solo para ambos, para así seguir con promesa y que sus sombras en ese parque donde siempre se reencontraban quedaran inalterables. Miró el cielo, buscando esa estrella que siempre le acompañaba en sus sueños, deseando que se volvieran a encontrar y así vivir su amor sin restricciones. Mientras tanto, sólo tenían que esperar otro mes y que los cerezos mecieran sus hojas por ese viento que les traería sus recuerdos con el pasar de las estaciones, pero más que nada, que los llevaría a uno con el otro. Y así, Masaki se marchó de ese parque, con sus 16 amando a un único hombre, esperaría por él, siempre, incluso si su amor duraba miles de años…

Todavía sin pensar siguiera que ese amor los iría a unir a lo largo de sus existencias.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Comprendo si no les gusta, sé que no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero espero que aunque sea se hayan entretenido…Cualquier comentario—criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, tiempo compartido, etc—están bien. (Siempre y cuando respeten a Oka-san, que madre solo hay una) Bueno, me voy…Los dejo, se cuidan, se lo lavan, usen condón, coman frutas y verduras. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Ay La! [:D]<em>


End file.
